The Nexus of Satisfaction
by Gladiel
Summary: If time can be measured in words, a hundred allegories would tell their story. Love can bloom from a smile and glares can have the power to heal a wounded heart if only given the chance. A collection of interconnected [Sesshoumaru x Kagome] drabbles.
1. ends

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: The series Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General, Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 246  
**Summary:** Ends mark beginnings and for Kagome, that's how it is.

_**What is a "drabble"?** A drabble is a fan fiction that is self contained and is no more than 100 hundred words. A drabble can sometimes mean a very short fic that is not exactly 100 words but extremely short, for instance, it is not incorrect to call a 500 word fan fiction a drabble. __(taken from A Fanspeak Dictionary)_

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter 1**  
**_ends._

_

* * *

_

******  
** First loves are confusing things. Some days they taste bitter; other days they taste sweet. First loves are addicting things that draw one in, consume one with bliss to have that need for love satisfied, until one day reality breaks that chain of ephemeral goodness. First loves are hard to forget. Perhaps they're permanently embedded into the memory of a person as a seed of experience—a product of victories and mistakes. All first loves have a beginning but not necessarily an end. 

Kagome's first love was something she considered a blessing. It was a mixture whose constituents included friendship, camaraderie, innocence, hate, anger, patience, annoyance, and love. She relished the sweetness and joy of spending happy hours with him, treasuring each day like a fragile doll that needed tending. She yearned for the mutual return of her innocent affections, something she desperately hoped to be possible.

However, time proved that she stood no chance against the woman, a walking corpse in fact, and was forced to satisfy herself with friendship, patching heartache with an exhausted resource of band-aid.

Still, she considered that a blessing.

Well, now at least she was no longer a virgin on the subject of love. She no longer feared pain, but rather opened her arms in joyous welcome because she knew that love, too, has its rewards.

With a genuine smile adorning her face, she found herself ready to accept the fact that this first love had to have an end.  
******  
**

_

* * *

_

_chapter one end._**  
**

******  
** ******  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Themes for this compilation are from the LJ community, fanfic100. The first two chapters serve as a prologue.

This 'fic' is a compilation of sorts in general. The drabbles are able to stand alone, without much reliance on the other chapters. It's 'interconnected' because they take place at fairly the same period. They are not strictly in chronological order though. Chapter three, for example, may not exactly happen after chapter two. Some chapters may be flashbacks between two others. However, there is a section here where the story thickens a little, and that is the time when the drabbles are more closely related (this ends at the drabble entitled Fragrances).

_ The Nexus of Satisfaction_ focuses mainly on Sesshoumaru and Kagome and their growing relationship. Friends or lovers, both applies, since I believe that interaction is necessary before any form of love can blossom. It's more of implied, actually.

Most of the drabbles are centered around this theme: Sesshoumaru ponders at the odd behavior of Kagome towards him while Kagome tries everything to befriend the indifferent demon lord.

******  
** ******  
**

Please review!


	2. beginnings

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: The series Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. 

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 349  
**Summary:** Even strangers have a beginning.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter 2_  
beginnings._

_

* * *

_

******  
** ******  
**It was curiosity that drew him to her, nothing else. Sesshoumaru was a curious lord who longed for nothing but the satisfaction of this thirst for knowledge. She piqued his interest and that was that. For who would travel with his half-brother and endure his disgusting character?

Unusual as it was, she did. She traveled with him.

He saw her as an ordinary human girl at first. But a series of conversations, arguments, and invitations deepened that fickle human-demon relationship that she actually thought of him as a friend.

What is friendship? He, as a powerful demon lord, was only familiar with the terms "ally", "subordinate", "servant", "enemy", and "family". Now where is the "friend" in that?

Friendship was not something he needed. What was a demon lord to do with it? He needed allies for a future powerful empire, subordinates and servants for governance. He needed to subdue enemies for order while family was indeed important for power because that was where support came from. But where is the friendship in that?

Therefore, it was decided that friendship was unimportant. But not exactly inescapable.

However, it was not his decision that he interact with her this long a time. It simply came to be. He did not believe in predestination but in the unnatural turn of events because of one's determination, stubbornness, and perseverance. Hence, she was the cause of the oddity.

He frowned. In this situation, it seemed like he was the one bound to persevere. He saw it annoying that he found himself powerless to do anything because he did _not_ want to do anything. He, Sesshoumaru, did _not _want to refuse. He was only aware of the amusement he shall get, of the boredom that would be left at bay, if he was to let her stay.

So when she suddenly came without an invitation (which did not surprise him), he did nothing to object to her proposal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Now that everything's over, may I stay here for a few months, Sesshoumaru?"   
_

_He didn't answer her, didn't nod, but she understood: his silence was a 'Yes'._******  
** ******  
********  
** ******  
**

_

* * *

_

_chapter two end._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please review with your comments, insights, or basically anything you want to say. : )


	3. air

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: The series Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. 

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 276  
**Summary:** Because like air, she was always there.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter 3  
_air._

_

* * *

_

**** ******  
**The Sengoku Period generally was, after the domestic turmoil, a pleasant time for both demons and humans. Sesshoumaru, who had limited human exposure (specifically to Rin and Kagome—the latter forcing friendship to the demon), still maintained the view that humans were like insects, although barely above the lowest species. This said, it could thereby be concluded that Sesshoumaru still preferred human-free places. He believed that once granted that, his home would prove to be a relaxing abode for a demon lord of his status.

But the puppy-like presence of the younger girl and the somewhat annoyingly cheerful attitude of the older girl made his little wish impossible to achieve. Jaken was a different story. He was the type of servant who knew his master to an extent, giving Sesshoumaru private time for himself.

Therefore, he decided to get some fresh air outside his castle and away from the two females (asking himself why the _hell _did he attract human females?).

He sat down on the lush grass and laid his back on an alpine tree, planted hundreds of years before. His body demanded rest and sleep, something Sesshoumaru was willing to give at the moment. His nose picked up a certain smell, however, and upon looking up, he saw the silly grin of the sixteen-year-old girl wholly directed at him.

A growl resounded in his throat, successfully catching the attention of Kagome who was sitting atop the tree's branches.

"What brought you out here, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, looking deceptively innocent.

"Seeking for less-suffocating air," he said plainly. "Unfortunately, I came to the conclusion that not a space in this castle is free from human infestation."******  
** ******  
**

* * *

_chapter three end._


	4. fire

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. 

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 205  
**Summary:** Even frosted mountains can be melted by global warming. Such is the power of fire - or heat, in a different context.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter 4**  
**_ fire._

_

* * *

_

**** ******  
**At first glance, one would probably describe Sesshoumaru as the very core of an unbreakable iceberg. Nothing seems to intimidate him, to change that face with an indescribable expression, or lack thereof. At the very best, one could ignite the flames of anger and that would be the only time when his expression was _readable_. In the cold arctic it remains rigid, a pillar of frozen water that climbs the heavens in solitary determination.

At first glance, one would probably describe Kagome as the flickering flame of the fire. She was an open book of emotions such as anger, love, and hatred. Sometimes the flames are calm, even soothing, but occasionally it suddenly transforms into an uncontrollable blazing temperature that destroys everything around it.

And what would best accompany ice but fire, in order to achieve an almost perfect equilibrium? What ice lacks, fire provides and what fire lacks, ice provides. When the flames become scorching, ice sooths the heat by adding a frigid breeze. When the arctic temperature becomes too cold, fire warms the freezing space.

In stubborn resoluteness, she decided that for the time being, her ultimate goal would be liquefying Sesshoumaru's cold exterior.

And what would best succeed in that but fire?******  
** ******  
**

_

* * *

_

_chapter four end._**  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** 4th chapter done…and 96 more to go. Please review with your comments, insights, or basically anything you want to say. : )

And please do not waste your time complaining at the shortness of each chapter. As explained in the first chapter, a drabble is SUPPOSED to be SHORT. Please try to understand that.


	5. outsides

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 352  
**Summary:** But, yes, they had something in common.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter 5**  
**_outsides._******  
**

_

* * *

_******  
**Physically, she was weak. Sesshoumaru knew that she was very much aware of that fact. Perhaps, that was the reason why she'd force herself to gulp down words of complaint that would only further emphasize her lack of supernatural strength.

Was she hiding behind a strong exterior? Sesshoumaru have always believed that humans were pathetic and powerless, easily defeated with one swipe of a claw or hand, and crushed as wingless butterflies could be. And half-demons were no more than the playful kitten that teases the half-dead butterflies but are weak against the strength and malevolence of dogs.

"Where are you going?"

"To Naraku."

Ah, the essence of all their problems.

"Why do you try?" he asked coolly. Logically, it may be concluded that three humans and a half-demon could not defeat another half-demon overflowing with the strongest of evil energies powered merely by hatred and a desire for destruction. Justice was never obtained easily, no matter how noble the cause. Hoewever, because it was not his business hence he did not bother with their affairs, but he _did _question their motivation to fight. He knew Inuyasha chased after an old lover, the monk fought to free himself from a curse, and the demon exterminator (who, he believed, did a poor job of her occupation) sought Naraku for revenge. But what was _hers_?

"You don't believe we'll succeed, do you?" There was a slight hint of irritation in her voice but it did not hide the fact that she understood, and perhaps shared, his doubts.

He remained silent. What was obvious need not be pointed out and given further emphasis. She understood his point therefore a verbal confession was now unnecessary.

"It's my duty," she continued. "And I personally want to end everything." Her voice lacked diffidence and in her naivety, he felt she was full of hope.

"Even though you cannot do it?" The devil's advocate that he was, he asked the most obvious question.

"Even though there is a possibility for failure," she corrected him.

"Your mask, a feigned confidence and strength, will one day reach its limit and someday that time will come and it will break away."

"I would rather say the same thing about you, Sesshoumaru," she said with a half-smile.

His eyes met hers and both of them realized they possessed something that was for them internally lacking but externally abundant.  
******  
**

* * *

_chapter five end.  
_******  
** ******  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I want to thank all those who have reviewed the past four chapters: Dana Daidouji, Yabou, sheenachi, tomatojuice, asn water, Trihn, sabrinaw, AnimeGirl622, and all the others not mentioned.

_Sesshomaru's mate_ – I tried putting details as much as I can. Drabbles just tend to make fanfiction seemed too hurried up with a few blank details in the middle but I'd rather leave those to the imagination of the readers. Sesshoumaru may have seemed out-of-character and that may be because I was writing something that somehow portrayed a Sesshoumaru that was an end-product of other fanfics. In short, Sesshoumaru became a changed character. I'm sorry that displeased you.

_Kayla _– that is the point exactly. To understand the fanfic in general by connecting the essence of one drabble to another.

_(Last edited: August 27, 2006) _


	6. friends

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 429  
**Summary:** A friends are great listeners: their ears are open even to the smallest news of joy or the hundredth complaint.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter six  
_friends._

_

* * *

_******  
** Sesshoumaru liked to think about things. For example, he'd contemplate about signing the proper contract with other lords in order to make way for a strong-standing empire. He'd plan on how to protect the borders of his land from enemies and strategies to acquire strong and trustworthy allies, gaining power in the process. He'd worry about things that concerned his father's lands as well as personal family misunderstandings. He'd even think of ways to try and calm Rin's childish delight and convince Jaken to do that for him.

Recently, he'd been thinking about making a certain raven-haired girl lose interest in bugging him. One of these days he swore he was bound to drown in insanity.

Kagome would notice Sesshoumaru lost in thoughtful silence. It seemed that for him, solitude was a demon's best friend. Oftentimes he would get into an ill mood and almost angrily dismiss her, threatening her if she did not leave him alone.

Kagome shook her head. That certainly wasn't healthy, especially for an important demon lord in his position.

On her way to her room, she chanced upon him alone and once again lost in thought, a fact that barely surprised her.

"Hm? So what is the great demon lord thinking about now?"

Sesshoumaru welcomed her presence with a cold indifference that clearly said he didn't care if she tried to bug him. Her intrusion was unwanted therefore he would leave it ignored.

"Anything fun there in your head?" she asked, knocking on the left side of her forehead with her left hand, as if to emphasize that she knew he was lost in thought.

"Humph."

"You reply to me with a 'hmph' but that single word resonates with arrogance. Amazing, what your 'words' do."

He tried to ignore her and decided to direct his attention to a message that was in need of his reply. It was impossible to think now, he soon realized, because the woman was present.

"Do you enjoy passing the time by thinking and losing yourself in thought? Does that not only give the illusion that you're not alone?" she suddenly asked him seriously.

He gave her a sharp glanced, slightly alarmed but decades of training certainly helped mask this sudden insecurity with a feigned confidence.

"Bull's eye," she said carelessly.

"Shut up, woman."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Humph."

"Listen, why don't you talk to me then, rather than let words echo back at you? That is, so you wouldn't have to lie to yourself. Share something, or rant even."

"Your senseless chattering hurts my ears, damn you."

**** ******  
**

* * *

_chapter six end._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have been trying my best to keep both of them in-character, ever since chapter one. I still am trying but I'm afraid I'm doing a rather poor job at it.

As always, I'm eager to receive reviews. :)


	7. sixth sense

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 165  
**Summary:** Some day or another, he'd have to accept that there are some things he was bound not to understand.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION**  
chapter seven_  
sixth sense._

_

* * *

_

**** ******  
**True, there were times when her presence undoubtedly irked him. But there were also days when she would mysteriously disappear completely from his sight, casting an unknown charm over Rin by taking the younger girl with her. It happens when he especially felt the need for privacy and time alone in order to gain a momentary equilibrium in his now off-balanced life.

And he didn't like that.

He didn't like the probability that she understood more about him than he was willing to let her and that almost drove him to an unspeakable fear. She never seemed to struggle to understand; oftentimes, she just did. He, a powerful demon lord, could not think of any strategy to counter that.

When it came to her, however, he couldn't seem to understand _anything_. Why she keeps doing unexpected acts of friendship, for example, that closely bordered to a penetration in his heart.

And Sesshoumaru could not comprehend that fact. Either that or he refused to believe it.******  
********  
**

* * *

_chapter seven end._

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Reviews are magical things. They do not only let me read the insights of the reader, they bring me a warm feeling inside. This chapter is dedicated to **Yabou**, for having done just that.

What pleases a writer most, I think, is to know that the readers find not only pleasure but also a pleasant satisfaction from what he or she has written. That fact also serves as an inspiration to the writer himself—at least, to me.


	8. brown

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 293  
**Summary:** Even a detail or two slips the notice of the West's most powerful demon.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION**  
chapter eight_  
brown._

_

* * *

_

**** ******  
**She was wearing something unusual that day, he noticed. It covered most parts of her body, unlike her green and white clothing—the uniform, he recalled. No, today her clothing went down to her ankles, hiding the usual display of skin. Under it, she wore a long-sleeved white garment that covered her snow-white arms.

Kagome caught him scrutinizing her clothes and suddenly smiled. "It's a jumper. I thought it would be nice to have a change of clothing, now that the weather is growing cooler."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything in reply to the voluntary explanation but the fact that her whole body was covered with that strange fashion made him relieved—an odd reaction from a demon that'd rather care less about what she wore.

He was intrigued by the foreign clothing that for a few more seconds he stared at it, thinking that having but two layers of clothing wouldn't be enough for any human to withstand the cold nights of the West. It surprised him when he finally noticed that her "jumper", as she called it, was the color of the rich, fertile soil and it nearly matched her eyes. They were not black, as he first thought, but brown.

"Your eyes are brown, not black," he suddenly said.

The statement was so unexpected that it took her a few seconds before the words sunk in. "What?" Kagome asked, thinking she must have heard him wrong.

"Your eyes. They have the same color as your clothing," he said again, irritated for having the need to repeat the same statement twice.

"And you noticed that just now?" she asked with an arched brow. "Are you blind?"

Insulted, he swore he'd pay more careful attention in the future, especially when it came to _her_.******  
** ******  
**

* * *

_chapter eight end._

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The chapter was more of a light reading, I suppose. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. : )


	9. gift

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 1373  
**Summary:** Not all crazy ideas end in a tragedy. Actually, even they can be called 'gifts'.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter nine  
_gift._

_

* * *

__  
_

"Seshoumaru, say…"

By now, he was used to having her presence around him. It was exactly a month, sixteen days, and an hour since the woman decided to come uninvited…unless Rin offered an invitation without his permission.

_Children._

It wasn't the first time he ignored her either. Sesshoumaru was frank and liked to drive points without beating around the bush and he liked himself that way. He understood that ignoring her relayed the message that he wanted her to leave his lands. She was either too stupid or she purposely ignored it; she was still staying when he clearly had no interest in entertaining her whatsoever.

"Why don't I become your 'Mama' for a day?"

He froze. The woman was getting crazier every second and he was going to be the one who will receive its full effects. Every idea that pops out from her head gets weirder and weirder every day.

"It will be my Christmas gift for you because I can't possibly think of anything else," she looked at him sheepishly, "Unless…you want a teddy bear."

He glared at her, knowing a little too well that she was teasing him. It irked him that he couldn't say an equally embarrassing retort.

"Hm, so how about it?" she asked again.

She already explained to him Christmas. It was a foreign tradition of some sort that was celebrated only once a year. Maybe there wasn't anything dangerous about her offer?

But it was Kagome. Considering it was _her_, something was bound to happen. He was dealing with the woman who shattered the Shikon no Tama, woke up most of the dormant demons, and started an all-out war with Naraku. So it must be best if he was on his guard twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

If only the damn woman was predictable.

"Then be quick about it," he finally said.

"If there's any way to be quick in about fourteen hours then do suggest."

He regarded her coolly. "You very well know that was _not_ what I meant. Are you certain it cannot be for a mere few minutes?"

She arched a brow. "Ten hours. For goodness sake, Sesshoumaru, I said 'Mama for a day!'"

"One."

"Seven."

"One and a half."

"Three."

"The offer still stands," he said firmly.

"Alright! Dammit!"

He smirked at his victory. Hm, sweet.

"Now, Sesshou-kun, let's make use of those hot springs you're blessed with but seldom use before we do anything else. I'll wash your back," she offered.

He didn't know which was more horrifying, her calling him 'Sesshou-kun' or the fact that she, a lowly human, was planning to wash _his_ back. However, despite his displeasure over the situation, his face remained amazingly void of all emotion.

Kagome noticed his hesitation. "I'm not going to do anything to _you_, idiot."

He almost wanted to laugh at that. But of course, the world shall end first before anyone hears this Sesshoumaru's laughter.

"Isn't it usually the other way around, wench?"

She regarded him thoughtfully for a good three seconds before answering, "Nope. At least not _you_. You _despise_ humans. Why would you do it? You _dislike_ Inuyasha's mother, to put it lightly."

Damn her.

"If to spite you?" he said, thinking he had to counter that.

"What?"

"If only to spite you," he ventured.

She gave him a glare but with the absence of genuine malice. "Just try it." With the sudden realization that time was being stalled she grabbed his arm and pulled. He didn't budge but instead pulled his arm away from her.

"For the love of demons! Come on! Lords don't refuse gifts!"

"And your reference was…?"

She pouted, acting like a child who couldn't have her way.

"I was merely checking its credibility."

She breathed in and out, looked at him straight in the eye and said, "An hour and a half. That was how much time you gave me. Now if we don't go _now_, it will be reduced to a minute."

He smirked. His objective, exactly.

"What? You're afraid to try out that time of youth you lost in the absence of a mother?"

That provoked him. He walked past her with the haughty arrogance of a lord. Behind him, Kagome was smiling like a silly six-year-old. _Now, that's more like it._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -******  
** ******  
**

The hands that went back and forth on his back were gentle. Warmth from the hot springs was not only physical. It touched him tender, a sensation that had been lost to him for many decades.

He closed his eyes, relaxing under the warm hands that washed his back. He imagined an elegant woman, with hair as sliver as his, but longer. Her eyes were an ephemeral gray that twinkled with love for a son she adored.

"Mother…"

Unconsciously, the whispered call for his mother slipped from his mouth. If Kagome heard, she gave no indications that she did and said nothing. She let Sesshoumaru enjoy the silent reverie with an unsaid hope that Sesshoumaru would someday trust her.

She sang him songs, songs that she remembered from her childhood. Those very songs were sung by her mother and each told a different story. One was about animals climbing up a mountain, another was about a traveler. Her voice lulled him into relaxation and his stiffened back slacked a bit, until she decided the bath was over.

"You want me to help you put on your clothes?"

"Don't try your luck, woman."

Kagome grinned, pleased that Sesshoumaru was in a good mood. He clothed himself, away from the teasing eyes of the girl. She offered they rest in the garden and Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to reject the offer. The bath already rekindled kind memories and it seemed like bliss to lose himself in them—even if the sensation was momentary.

Kagome offered her lap, and as expected, Sesshoumaru refused. She sat in a close distance by him, however, and watched thoughtfully as he lay on the grass in a boyish fashion. She patted his head, as she imagined his mother would do, and received soft, growling sounds from the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru tensed at first, for he was unfamiliar with a touch gently stroking him, showering him with motherly kindness. He remembered them: moonlit nights with a galaxy of stars shining over the vast darkness of the evening, serving as the night's lighted candles. He was snuggled in the warm arms of his mother, unable to sleep and tormented by childish nightmares.

The feeling was affectionate; it touched him soothingly and carefully, as if cautions to prevent him from running away in surprise. It hugged him slowly, until he seemed too attached to refuse the loving embrace.

However, he knew that she was not his mother. He puzzled over the sudden realization that this woman, a human who was trying hard to sustain an experience in a youth he had long lost, could be capable of such tender actions. He was most familiar with humans who were greedy and capricious creatures and would do anything to survive that wheel of life, even if it meant crushing thousands. He knew humans as ruthless creatures, cunning and selfish.

Maybe it was a mistake _she_ was born a human.

Time flowed like a calming stream, leaving both the girl and the demon alone with their thoughts. Love was not lost to both of them. Perhaps somewhere along the way they strayed, taking a different road as a consequence of their pasts, but it was still possible for them to meet at a certain crossroad for both had something similar that linked them together.

Time slipped until none of them realized how much of it passed. Sesshoumaru woke up from a deep slumber, for sleep was not something demons were excempted from. He dreamed about sweet visions of his mother and it graced him with a light feeling, as if the dreams lifted his stress and problems.

Perhaps the human was right. He had silently wished to experience a youth he was robbed of and when given the opportunity, he freely accepted that gift she offered. That gift, however, made him realize that it was merely a wish long past. Now that it was granted, he sought for another wholly different. He simply couldn't put into words what it was.

******  
** ******

* * *

**  
_Chapter nine end._

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So that wasn't a drabble. Forgive the exception? This one's for Izzy. My promised Christmas gift for you, love.

_theme #92: Christmas – entitled "Gift"._ Happy holidays to you all. : )


	10. strangers

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 100  
**Summary:** When strangers miss each other. Or was it one-sided?

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION**  
chapter ten_  
strangers._

_

* * *

_

******  
**She had been away for three days.

That was the longest period in her days of absence, actually. Nothing kept her away from personal obsessions.

And it disturbed Sesshoumaru to no end when he felt a strange feeling, a sense of loss.

Why? She was a stranger to him. He couldn't possibly _miss_ her. He had no reason to miss a stranger.

He knew one day she'd leave. She did not belong. Her mannerisms, her clothing, and her very self was too strange. One day she'd leave and he wouldn't stop her.

On that day, once again, they'll become strangers.******  
** ******  
**

* * *

_chapter ten end._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wow, a drabble at its essence. First time I did this, I think. Point of the last line? Somewhere in the middle, although unsaid, he considered her a friend. First step to love, don't you think?

Reviews are welcome, as always. : )


	11. teammates

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General, Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 288  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru had never been the perfect example of a demon in play.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION**  
chapter eleven  
_teammates._

_

* * *

_

******  
**It was impossible.

Sesshoumaru was, she realized, a hopeless case.

Miroku and Sango already scored six points while they were at _nothing_.

"Sesshoumaru, see, you hit the damn ball _towards_ your opponent, not millions of miles_ away _from them!"

He regarded her with a frigid mien. "Would it not be more logical to make it impossible for the enemy to hit the ball? They would not be able to send it back and shall be forced to admit defeat, if so."

"Gods, Sesshoumaru, this is a _game, _not some on-field battle! We are a _team_! If you don't listen to me, we're definitely bound to lose."

Lose? Sesshoumaru didn't like the word. True, the game was idiotic. He couldn't decipher the purpose of playing it but he can't let his pride be stained with defeat.

"Okay, let's do it again!" Kagome said to Miroku, who was ready to serve the white ping-pong ball.

"If you say so, Kagome," he said, though with nervousness and worry as he didn't want to receive any possible fruits of rage from the almighty demon lord.

He looked at Sango for some support. After all, he wasn't the only one blackmailed into playing.

He let the ball drop and hit it far enough to go over the low net and to the opposite side of the table. Sesshoumaru received it with perfect grace, hitting the ball back to him in the process.

A loud thud was followed by the frozen face of Sango and a few seconds of an opened-mouthed Kagome. Sesshoumaru's face held no indications of any emotion despite the fact that he was pleased by his course of action.

"Geez, Sesshoumaru, you didn't have to hit his _face_!" scolded the raven-haired miko.******  
** ******  
**

* * *

_Chapter eleven end. _

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ooh yeah, 89 more to go. Something about that is encouraging, I think.

Please review: )


	12. enemies

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General, Humor  
**Rating:** G  
**Word-count:** 235  
**Summary:** There will always be something to argue about.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION**  
chapter twelve_  
enemies._

_

* * *

_******  
**

"For whom did you think I bought all these food?" Kagome asked, refusing to have her gifts wasted. "I spent my week-long allowance for this!"

"I told you, woman, I don't eat human food."

"But—but this is different!" Kagome pushed, determined not to back down. She took a box labeled with 'Pocky' from the bag and shoved it to his face. "This! This is, um…MACHINE made!"

"Machine? Is that a foreign demon clan?" his eyes narrowed, looking at Kagome with distrust.

"No—but they're inhuman! I mean, not human! They're moving soulless objects," Kagome tried to grip for an explanation.

In truth, Sesshoumaru was enjoying it. He was amused by her flustered face that seemed a bit confused and unsure. He felt accomplished for having overthrown her confident mien. There was some rule to 'give-and-take', he was sure.

"Sesshoumaru, you villain!"

He realized there will always come a point where they would still view each other as an enemy, even if it was over trivial matters such as this.

She suddenly threw him something without warning. It was cool and wrapped with a clear coating. The shape was indescribable, if it had one.

"You eat raw food, right?"

He glared at her impertinent tone. "Tone down that voice and address me with respect," he reprimanded before turning his attention back on the thing he was holding. "What is this?"

"We call it _ham_."******  
** ******  
**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter twelve end._

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just another shot at humor. Like always, reviews are welcome. : )


	13. storm

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 202  
**Summary:** Storms have always been the perfect symbols of trouble.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION**  
chapter thirteen_  
storm._

_

* * *

_******  
** ****Sesshoumaru didn't like it. Something was wrong; the air smelled _wrong_. Something disturbed him and his emotions neared to what he could describe as trepidation.

And Sesshomaru hated it.

He felt as if he lost his sense of control over everything, and that was one thing he disliked most. For example, he'd rather know certain facts about his opponent rather than charge in instinctively, ignorant of the possible advantages and disadvantages he'd have in a specific battle.

"Rin," he called the small girl.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she approached him, smiling gleefully for having been showered some attention.

"Where's the miko?"

"Kagome-nee? She didn't come today," she replied, frowning slightly at her lord's obvious discomfort.

Did the woman finally understand she was unwelcome? He should feel triumph after successfully driving the nosy human away but the feeling of discomfort stubbornly refused to disappear.

Something, indeed, was wrong.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin."

"Yes, of course! But Sesshoumaru-sama…where are you going?" he asked frantically, used to the signs that indicated his master had suddenly changed plans or had to give some attention to important matters.

"To confirm something," he said, before leaving without any further explanations.

A storm was brewing and Sesshoumaru didn't like it.******  
** ******  
********  
** ******

* * *

**

_Chapter thirteen end._

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** /legasp/ There's a plot! Who'd ever thought--! It wasn't much but it does spark some curiosity, I suppose. This, by far, is the fic I enjoy updating most so my other fics will probably lag behind until I'm satisfied.

Reviews are welcome, as always.

The next installment will be up pretty soon…so watch out for it tomorrow/later, depending on your timezone.


	14. red

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 165  
**Summary:** Red: a color with a multitude of meanings.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION**  
chapter fourteen_  
red._

_

* * *

_******  
**Half her body was covered with thick crimson liquid—blood. Foolish girl! To have rushed in and fought alone, with nothing but poor skills in archery and her own mysterious power that she had never been able to control before…what was she thinking? What could she have _possibly_ thought?

Her usual green skirt was now an odd color that bordered close to purple. White socks on both legs were now stained; her face was as pale as the first snowflakes that fell during winter. Her lips lost their brilliance and for the first time, his heart throbbed because of _fear_.

Where was his idiotic half-brother when she needed him?

Fear turned to rage and it slowly overwhelmed him. The more he was exposed to her unmoving and seemingly lifeless body, the more the sensations intensified.

Rage was, unlike fear, so familiar and instinctive. He let himself indulge it as it flooded and filled him.

Fists clenched, his eyes started to glow red: fierce and raw.  
******  
** ******  
** ******

* * *

**

_Chapter fourteen end._

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, not really a plot, but still it's something. I just wanted you guys to feel some suspense.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	15. struggle

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 232  
**Summary:** Some people fight because they want to. Some people fight because they have to. Some people fight because they love the thrill. There are also other who fight because they believe there is a future.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter fifteen  
_struggle._

_

* * *

_******  
**His sinister laugh taunted him. The miko's friends came too late to have prevented any damage from coming upon her, but they arrived in the nick of time to warn him of Naraku's ploy. He drew out Toukijin, his rage as fresh as it was when he first found the human, and battled the root-like snakes that charged at him. He fought alone; the others were distracted by Naraku's other minions.

He now understood their endless struggling and hopeless battles. Like the puppet he faced, Naraku sprung like weeds: thriving everywhere, drawing his source from every possible sign of life and destroying everything in the process. He swung his Toukijin from a distance, intensified by his powers. The monster-like puppet met the offense in full-force and was reduced into earthly ashes.

It was an eternal circle of wounding and being wounded. Despite the falseness of the thought, Naraku seemed like an immortal being. If things went unchanged, the enemy will have his half-brother's party trapped into an inescapable circle of causes and effects, endless battles, and countless encounters.

For now, the battle was won. But because it was part of that struggle in which he found no end, victory was far from being embodied into reality.

The first storm was over, but strong, violent winds were still out to destroy. Kagome was still lying, almost lifeless, and in need of immediate attention.******  
********  
**

* * *

_chapter fifteen end._

******  
********  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _theme #44: circle; entitled 'Struggle'. _One of the last few chapters in this short installment I dubbed 'Hell Arc'. Just one or two more, perhaps, before I recommence with the normally light chapters.

Review please.


	16. oblivion

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 336  
**Summary:** Darkness is an ongoing circle; but that doesn't mean you have to travel it alone.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION**  
chapter sixteen_  
oblivion._******  
** ******

* * *

** ******  
**

A surreal darkness engulfed her; it tore her body into tiny shards that brought her pain. Glass bit into her, drawing out blood that seemed to flow endlessly. She gasped, seeking air that would suffice for a badly-worn body. For every second that passed, it became more than a mere trial for her to take in that unseen substance she needed to survive.

Voices were shouting, drowning in the wind; their words were garbled sounds she could not understand. She tried to move both arms and legs but they refused to budge, even for an inch or so. Finally, she managed to scratch the dusty ground, proving once again that she was master of her body. Blinded by an unexplainable darkness she couldn't understand, she failed to see anything.

Kagome felt the growing power of fear. The ugly sensation followed her, a faithful dog to its owner. _What? Why? _Questions rolled unanswered. She was left in the dark. _Who? Where?_ Things she wanted to know—needed to know—she had forgotten, and there were no information volunteered.

She feared it: the sudden attack of dread and the state of loneliness, the sudden realization that nobody was in the dark with her. Alone she stood at the middle of a wooden bridge, ancient strings keeping the boards together. Below her was an empty abyss covered with mist that made it impossible for a mere human to identify its mysterious contents.

_Where will it end?_

Soon, there was nothing but an unwelcome numbness. She faced the starless sky, deprived of having the comfort of vision.

She became aware of someone lifting her up as an arm felt warm against her cold skin. She recognized the overpowering odor of blood as she was held close to whoever took her.

The act of being lifted made her question: was she going to be saved from this dark nothingness? Was she also going to be lifted from this state of unwanted isolation?

Bordering at the state of oblivion, she herself couldn't answer.******  
** ******  
********  
** ******

* * *

**

_chapter sixteen end._

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _theme #18: black; entitled 'Oblivion'. _Please review.


	17. aftermath

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 284  
**Summary:** Winter mornings aren't always cold.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter seventeen  
_aftermath._

_

* * *

_******  
** ****She drifted in and out of consciousness; she found reality a fleeting thing. She felt distressed by her inability to understand her surroundings. She saw blank shapes of faces, heard encouragement and voices. She was surrounded by a variety of identities wherein she recognized the presence of both children and adults.

The atmosphere in the room was very heavy, filled with worry and anxiety, anger and disbelief. Kagome felt this, but she wasn't the only one who did.

"Everyone, leave," said a commanding tone. By chance she was at the border of consciousness when the command was issued. Kagome recognized the voice; it was familiar. In her current state, however, she was lost as to _who_ it exactly was.

She assumed everyone recognized the authority of the owner and Kagome felt motion. Soon, movement was almost absent. She heard the ruffling of clothing and felt someone sit so near her.

A sense of security flooded her; it felt so _good_, so relaxing. It demanded for silence and stillness, both of which she was too willing to offer.

"Woman," the voice addressed her. "You have chosen a queer lot of companions. They show naked concern, both on their faces and their actions, but lack the common sense on the basics of medical help."

The voice paused for a short moment before continuing, "They were a crowding bunch of fools."

_And you were the only one with the sense to drive them away_, she wanted to say. Her throat refused to give in to her wishes and no voice came out to continue the lingering conversation.

Whoever it was, his voice was cold like the early winter mornings, but oddly enough it filled her with warmth. ******  
** ******  
********  
** ******

* * *

**

_chapter seventeen end. _

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _theme #76: who; entitled 'Aftermath'._

I would really appreciate it if all who read would submit a review and tell me a word or two; anything they thought after reading this series of drabbles. That would really make me happy. : )

So right now I'd like to thank all those who reviewed thus far: Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli, Reality, lovepixie, KAGluvsINU, RavenWolfe, Dana Daidouji, sheenachi, Angels-do-exist, t.a.g.0, AnimeGirl622, WhiteRose-Kurama, and everyone else who did but was not mentioned. Thank you so much. : ) Your words, no matter how short, was an endearment to the heart.


	18. discourse

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 485  
**Summary:** There is much we can learn from words.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter eighteen  
_discourse_******  
** ******

* * *

********  
**

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked bluntly, seconds after regaining full consciousness and realizing Sesshoumaru was sitting in the same room. _He_, in his own free will, sat in a room with _her_. Was this one of those odd dreams again?

"You are thinking of strange things," he said instead.

"I just can't…never mind." Well, this must be reality, she thought. Sesshoumaru was an enigma and there were some things she's not meant to understand any time soon.

"Those fools you call friends lack the self-discipline to enter this room without imposing an unsaid heavy burden on you," he then explained.

"Oh." She stared, looking at the wooden ceiling, trying to digest all that happened since she last opened her eyes.

"I'm hungry," she finally said. Soon after she voiced the complaint, her stomach growled loudly. Kagome turned several shades of red, embarrassed at her body's natural way of getting the message across. "Sorry," she muttered.

Sesshoumaru hid his amusement but could not help but remark, "Apparently, your body seconds it. Rin will arrive with food in a matter of minutes."

"Thank you."

Kagome turned her head to his direction, curious about the lord's activities. He sat on the floor a few meters away from her, and was doing…nothing. He was just sitting.

"What are you doing?"

He kept himself in silence. So, he didn't find a convincing reason to answer her question.

"Why keep me here? I _did_ understand the message that you wanted me kicked out, you know."

"The forest is hardly a place for any badly-wounded human to recuperate," he said coolly, as if to say, 'Can't you figure it out with common sense?'

"I'm not stupid. I know _that_. What I wanted to ask was why…" Her words drifted away and the question was left hanging. "Well, now I have no reason to doubt your kindness. You're really very kind, you know? I don't think you noticed that."

Kind? That was hardly the image he wanted to project. But now that they were floating on that topic, he wanted to ask her why she showed him kindness he did not deserve. She was not indebted to him when she first started her 'visits', although she might consider the thought now. But prior to what he had done after the fight, she had no reason to spend time with his own pack and shower him with unfamiliar kindheartedness.

He heard her lift the sheets on the futon and his eyes unconsciously turned to her direction, watching each movement sharply. The question he wanted to ask was now forgotten for he had, in consequence of her actions, asked another.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get up. But aside from pushing these sheets to the sides, I can barely lift my head. Not to mention, my body hurts like _hell_."

He was pleased. He'd have one less human bothering him for a while.******  
** ******  
********  
** ******

* * *

**

_chapter eighteen end._

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _theme #80: why; entitled 'Discourse'._ That's the end of this short arc. : ) The next chapters to come will be lighter once agan.

Please review!


	19. fragrances

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General, Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 286  
**Summary:** And nature becomes misleading.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter nineteen  
_fragrances_******

* * *

********  
**

From afar he seemed like a lone prince from a fairy tale standing without a companion, surrounded by greenery thriving in fecundity. He seemed deep in thought, as she often assumed he was, and an indelible seriousness he always carried became unsurprisingly evident.

She approached him slowly, as to avoid imposing her presence upon him in a sudden manner. She didn't question the fact that he had probably sensed her long before, but that didn't disrupt her pace as she walked towards him, step by step. Soon she stood at his right, just a few steps behind him. Her eyes directed themselves to his face, softening at the image that greeted her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned his head and affirmed her presence with a wordless nod. They stood in silence for a few seconds before she heard him ask, "You are already up?" His look was skeptical, inclined to believe that she was once again pushing herself too hard.

"I'm not too fragile of a doll, you know," she retorted.

No, she wasn't, he agreed inwardly, but her state last week was worse than what you could call "incapable of breaking".

"What's that smell?" Kagome asked, suddenly distracted. She broke her eye contact with him and skimmed her surroundings, drawing her brows together. A puzzled look dawned upon her curious face and without warning she grinned, looking back up at him. "Eh?" she asked exaggeratedly, "Sesshoumaru, is that you?"

"What is it?" he demanded, annoyed at being incapable of getting the drift of her thoughts.

"You smell like flowers!"

He matched her teasing smile with a freezing glare before saying, "You're walking on a bed of flowers, wench, so watch that mouth before I wring that neck."******  
********  
** ******

* * *

**

_chapter nineteen end. _

******  
**  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _theme #36: smell; entitled 'Fragrances'._ The next chapters may come slower than usual because school started to catch up with me.

Please review!


	20. thunder

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General, Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 228  
**Summary:** A person's fear isn't always what you expect it to be but despite that, the essense is still the same. It instills disorder, chaos, and the desire for security.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter twenty  
_thunder_******  
**

* * *

******  
**

He found her seeking refuge under the foot of a tree, her arms hugging her folded legs and shivering in the cold of the rain. He kept his sharp gaze on her and he watched her small figure, her head bent and ignorant of his presence. She was, at that moment, a perfect example of a terrified prey struggling to find safety in the foot of a tree that could never offer security.

Was she…frightened?

"What is it?" he asked, unable to decipher what exactly was terrifying her.

She lifted her face slightly, just enough for her eyes to meet his, naked fear visible in them.

"There is no enemy," he offered, as a frown settled its way into his lips. She threw him off the seat of Certainty and he did not like it.

A flash of lightning illuminated her trembling figure, followed by a roaring thunder that made her flinch and inch backward until her back found solace upon contact with the trunk of the tree.

"Thunder?"

No doubt his tone was displeased, although it held a slight hint of surprise for the very idea took him unexpectedly.

Wordlessly she nodded, reassuring herself in a tighter embrace.

"Thunder?" he was forced to ask again, in disbelief. And was it not months ago that she challenged his half-brother's most powerful nemesis?

Gods, even the fears of the woman were twisted.******  
** ******  
**

* * *

_chapter twenty end._

******  
** ******  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Updates will be slow. I'm burdened with schoolwork, as of the moment.

Please review!

_Chapter edited on February 23, 2006. _


	21. too much

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** The Nexus of Satisfaction  
**Author:** Gladiel  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre: **General, Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word-count:** 416  
**Summary:** Rin's bound to be disappointed: it's no fun playing with two people who share stubbornness in character.

**THE NEXUS OF SATISFACTION  
**chapter twenty-one  
_too much_

_

* * *

__  
_

Sesshoumaru watched her, eyes sharp and attentive, as she fell flat on the verdant ground, with its mild softness catching her body that was flung by an invisible force. As soon as her body crushed the blades of grass, she let out an "Oof!" followed by a series of execrations.

Still the spectator, he stood unmoving while Rin rushed to the priestess, a child-like pout evident on her flushed face. "Kagome-nee? Are you hurt? Kagome-nee!" The human child repeated the same worried incantation until she reached the woman. Kagome, grateful for Rin's concern, gave the child a pat on the head.

"I'm alright, Rin-chan." Kagome tried to appear unhurt but a frown overpowered the desire to smile and an instinctive moan escaped her lips. The rubber ball that lay a few meters in front of her pulled her attention from the child and Kagome was reminded by the main cause of her current physical distress. In a swift motion, she lifted her head and glared daggers at him.

Sesshoumaru regarded her indifferently as he normally would: cool and collected. He remained standing and his eyes were directed to the ground in which she lay.

"The ball is still intact," was all he said.

"Oh, yes, the _ball_. But _my_ stomach feels as if a large, monstrous _wheel_ ran over it!"

He frowned. "Is it not the point of the training to hit your opponent?"

"I never said you'd have to _kill _them!" she nearly screamed as she scrambled up and pulled herself into a dignified and neat position. She dusted off some grass that adhered themselves onto her skirt and straightened the white blouse of her uniform. Kagome refused to appear soiled and disheveled while Sesshoumaru stood immaculately unscathed. That fact infuriated her.

"It may seem impossible but it is! Playing with you is agonizingly _stressful_!"

Insulted, Sesshoumaru glared at her storming figure, an instinctive defensive mechanism kicking in. Playing with him was _not_ stressful!

Limping, the woman started talking to herself. "You'd think being hit by a ball would be less painful than a fight with Naraku. But _no_, it's just as bad – if not _worse_!"

"As far as this Sesshoumaru was concerned, I abided with the rules for this training. You have no right to reprimand me for a mistake that was never committed."

"Well, for your information," she paused in her tracks to meet his eyes, defiance clearly reflected from them. "This isn't _training_. We were playing _dodge ball_."

******  
**

******

* * *

**_chapter twenty-one end. _

******  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As it happens, this is easier to update than Consequences of Marriage. Thank you for all those who have reviewed so far. :) I really appreciate every tiny feedback you give me.

Please review!

_Chapter edited on February 23, 2006._


End file.
